Lonely
by Kikyous Spirit
Summary: Oneshot Valentines Day fic! This is for all the lonely people, thinking that life has passed them by. It's Saint Whites day once again, and Risa Harada is again without someone to love her. Or so she thinks.


**Lonely **

The birds seemed livelier that day. Two birds in particular, were nested on a branch near a second floor window. The duo continued to sing, as they flew higher into the tree. As they sang, more birds began their own song. Soon, the entire tree seemed to have erupted in a chorus of harmonious song, until a rustle was heard from the neighboring second floor window, and a girl's face peeked out from it.

"Quiet!" the girl scowled, as she watched the birds disperse out into the neighboring trees. She was obviously annoyed at the birds for interrupting her rest.

"Oh, calm down." Riku, the girl's twin sister said, when she entered her sister's room. "What's wrong Risa? You seem crankier today."

It's nothing, was Risa's simple answer.

Riku sighed. "Well, I suppose you don't _have_ to tell me, but you'd better get ready for school. I have to get there early today—it is Saint White's Day after all." Riku blushed, as she held her head in her hands.

She turned to the door, and stopped. She looked back at her sister, "Don't look so sad Risa. Today's a wonderful day!" Riku gave her sister an encouraging smile, and left Risa to reflect over what she said.

Risa groaned. Saint White's Day; The day that boys tie a white ribbon around the neck of the ones they love. She knew that there would be no white ribbon for her this year. Her heart had fallen for Dark, but he left her. Where Dark had once took a place in her heart, was now empty.

"Risa! Come on! I packed your lunch, so let's get going!" Riku poked her head into Risa's room, and then placed Risa's lunch into her arms.

"Oh. Right." Risa picked up her book bag and lunchbox and followed her sister out of the house.

As Risa entered the school grounds, she glanced around, noticing how many of the girl's already had white ribbons tied around their necks. Risa sighed, as she watched her sister greet Daisuke, who was waiting for her under the shade of a tree.

She turned away from them, and seated herself on a stair. She rested her head on her hand, as she envied all of the girls who were wearing that damn ribbon, as they flirted with their companions.

She felt so unloved, so lonely. She imagined herself as the only person in her grade without a boyfriend, without someone to love her. She would be alone forever.

Risa lifted her head-she sensed someone standing next to her. She turned her head, and looked up. "Oh, hello Hiwatari-kun."

Hiwatari nodded, "Good Morning Harada-san." He still had the same vacant expression on his face, as he leaned against the stair railing.

"I assume you're like the rest of them too." Risa said abruptly, as she stared at the other students. "With your massive fan club, I'm sure you gave a ribbon to at least _one_ of those girls."

"I don't have time for a relationship." Satoshi responded simply.

He adjusted his glasses, which glinted when he spoke, "Harada-san. If you don't receive a ribbon, that doesn't mean you aren't cared for." He paused. "If you're lonely, that doesn't mean you aren't loved." He glanced down at her.

Risa looked up at Satoshi, who still had a stolid expression on his face. She had _no_ idea what he meant. If she was lonely, then obviously she wasn't loved. It was as though life passed her by, and forgot to leave her a companion to love her. She was lonely, and somewhat scared.

"What do you mean, Hiwatari-kun?"

Hiwatari was silent for a moment before he responded. "Perhaps it's better for you to find this out for yourself."

With that closure, he turned, and walked passed her into the school building.

-

Once the bell rang for lunch, Risa was the first to storm out of her classroom. The feeling of envy she had for her classmates had turned to a feeling of aggravation.

Risa sighed, as she sat down on a bench under a large myrtle tree. She leaned back against the bark of the tree, as she stared at the sky through its leaves.

She picked this remote spot, away from the company of her friends and companions. She knew if she ate with her friends, they would ask if she received a white ribbon from anyone.

Currently, she was not in any mood to talk about her personal relationships with anyone.

Risa bowed her head, and looked solemnly down at her lunch.

"I wonder what Riku made for lunch today; probably leftovers again."

She grinned at the thought, and unlatched her lunchbox. Expecting to see the ham and rice she had for dinner the past night, Risa almost gasped in surprise at the present in front of her.

Placed lovingly inside her red lunchbox, sat a heart-shaped box with a pure white ribbon tied around it.

Risa smiled as she untied the ribbon. When she did, she noticed a folded piece of paper that was hidden beneath the ribbon. Risa picked it up, and read it.

Written in black calligraphy ink, was written:

Risa,

I'm sorry if you did not receive a ribbon from someone,

but don't forget that there are still people who love you.

So tie this ribbon around your neck, because you are loved.

We care for you, and love you. You are precious to us Risa.

It was signed, each in their own handwriting: Mom, Dad, and Riku.

By the end of the letter, Risa was in tears. She did not even realize it. As she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw her twin sister, who was smiling down at her.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

Risa smiled as more tears formed at the edges of her eyes. She couldn't reply to Riku. She had been so selfish; thinking that no one loved her, and that she was always alone.

Now Risa knew what Satoshi meant. Risa never gave Satoshi much credit in anything other than schoolwork, but he turned out to have actually had more knowledge in matters such as relationships and love than she did.

Risa was standing in front of her sister, head bowed low.

"Hey Risa. You okay?"

Risa was silent for a moment, until she cried aloud, hugging her sister. Riku stumbled back, surprised at her sister's action. Once she regained composure, Riku smiled, and hugged her sister.

A moment passed until Risa let go of her sister. She sniffed back more tears, as she fiddled with her white ribbon.

"Hey, Risa. Lunch is almost over. We better get going." Riku said, as she smiled at her sister and walked over to Daisuke, who was waiting nearby.

"Come on, Risa!"

Risa wiped her eyes again, and smiled. "Wait up Riku! Daisuke-kun!" Risa called, as she put her books back into her backpack.

But before she closed her lunchbox, and met with Riku and Daisuke, she took the letter out of her lunchbox and placed it in her uniform chest pocket—

Next to her heart.


End file.
